totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Beth, labeled The Wannabe, was one of the original 22 contestants, and is also a competitor on Total Drama Comeback. Coverage ﻿Beth was one of the later to arrive on the island, eager to be with her friends again and keep the anger towards Heather alive. Soon, she was making friends with Ezekiel and Eva, and drove a competitive edge in her game as well. Beth developed a crush on Cody and Justin, but as the latter was eliminated soon, so she had more time with Cody. She received encouragement from Ezekiel on courting him, but it did not seem to go anywhere fast. Things were bad when Heather had framed Cody and Beth almost took the blame for Harold's crippling. Later on during the competition, Beth won first prize in the jail break challenge. When she went to a luxurious spa, she received high-quality dental care and had her bracers removed, which rid her of a very obvious lisp. Beth continued to be a great competitor, wowing the crowd in the guitar parody challenge. When the remaining campers were sent to Playa de Losers, Beth was reunited with Justin, and had to make the call between him and Cody. After much consideration, she chose Justin. She also was eliminated when she received the least votes from everyone on who they wanted to win the most; she did not care much, as she now had a boyfriend to spend time with. Beth in TDBG was as competitive and sweet as ever, and was eager to make Justin more of a gentleman. This made her have to keep him from feuding with Noah. Love Interests Beth was torn between Justin and Cody throughout TDC. She had liked both of them for some time, and spent most of her time with Cody when both competed. She was hesitant and shy, but took encouragement from friends; in a great sense of irony, even the campers started arguing who was best with her. Cody was a good friend that was starting developing into a romance, but was cut short when she chose Justin. She and Cody would joke around and talk a lot, while Justin and Beth immediately clicked. Despite how things went down, Cody and Beth are still friends, and there is no anger between Cody and Justin (they actually were spared that since other people were fighting over the pairing). Beth's objective in TDB was to make Justin nicer around others. VR Challenges Beth has not survived any of the VR challenges she's been in. In the Zombie challenge, Colin shot her during a dispute. In the Vampire challenge, she was captured and brainwashed by Count Dracula. In the Alien challenge, she was insulted so horribly by Chef Hatchet that she sank down and the aliens swarmed her. In the Giant Monster challenge, she was on the bridge trying to escape when Valerie blew it up. Trivia *Beth lives on a farm with her parents and siblings. *She became incredibly popular at school for being on the famous reality show. *She got her braces removed like in the official show (mostly because the author had heard from too many people couldn't understand her with the lisp). *Beth was the shortest competitor before Rodney and Carol (the latter is just a little less than half an inch shorter). Category:Characters